Prescott
Prescott Airfield is a location in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It is a safe camp inhabited by survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Prescott is a working airfield that locates in the outskirts of Richmond, Virginia. Post-Apocalypse The town was transformed into a survival community by Tripp who helped turn the town into a thriving community. They managed to maintain a bar, which was run by Conrad and procured medical supplies to be used by Eleanor, the onsite doctor. Within Conrad's bar, bullets were made and bartered for by Eli though Tripp implies he wasn't the most reliable or likeable man within the town. Francine is the supply runner for Prescott. The town also retained a few working vehicles that were modified by Tripp. They also created a town long wall that could be used as a sniping post to delegate with people attempting to enter outside as well as to safely kill walkers and attackers; it even enabled them to open and close the main gate though it was remarkably fragile should someone attempt to use explosives or ram through it using a vehicle. At some point, Clementine passed through the settlement to retrieve bullets from Eli though quickly left due to not enjoying her stay. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Clementine leads Javier to Prescott. Tripp helps Javier and Clementine with the herd behind them. Later on, Javi and Clementine go into Conrad's bar. Clementine goes to talk to Eli about faulty bullets while Javi goes to talk to Conrad and Francine at the bar. He plays poker with them until he hears Clementine and Eli arguing loudly. Javi stands up for Clementine until she accidentally shoots Eli and kills him. Javier then has to either tell Tripp that Clementine had to shoot him or that it was an accident. Regardless, Eleanor will help with the cut on Javier's face. She also says that she would like to help Javi find his family as soon as possible. Tripp comes and says that he'll take him to the junkyard in the morning. Javier will have to choose whether to go with Tripp or Eleanor. Prescott isn't seen for the rest of the episode. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javier goes with his family, he will be seen at Prescott helping Kate with her gunshot wound. When Gabriel runs away, Javi goes around Prescott looking for him. Conrad tells him he went out the front gate. After they talk, if Clementine stayed behind, she will drive in a car and indirectly leads the New Frontier to Prescott. They run inside before the New Frontier shows up. Javier, Clementine, Conrad and Tripp are guarding the town as Badger and Max show up to take Javi and punish him for murdering many of their friends. They use Francine as a bargaining chip. After the New Frontier cut off Francine's finger, Javier will have to decide if he will surrender himself or start shooting. Regardless, Francine is murdered by Badger and Prescott is overrun with zombies and tear gas. Everybody in Prescott is murdered by the New Frontier, except for Javi, Clementine, Gabriel, Kate, Eleanor, Tripp, and Conrad, who manage to get into cars and drive away. Prescott is never seen again after this, but it is assumed that walkers are still roaming the abandoned town. Inhabitants Survivors *Eleanor (Former doctor) *Conrad (Former bartender) *Clementine *Javier García *Kate García *Gabriel García *''Tripp'''' (Former Leader)'' *''Francine'' (Former supply runner) *''Eli'' (Former bullet producer) *Numerous counts of unnamed survivors Deaths *Eli - Accidentally shot in the head by Clementine. *Francine - Shot in the head or back by Badger. *Several Prescott residents - Killed by zombies and members of the New Frontier after they destroyed the gates. *Numerous members of the New Frontier - Killed by Clementine, Javier, Tripp, Conrad and residents of Prescott. Appearances Season Three *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Trivia *Prescott, Wellington, and Ericson's Boarding School are the only non-antagonistic communities in the game. Category:Prescott Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Groups